10 July 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-07-10 ; Comments *Tape contains 1h33m of the 1h50m show. Many thanks to Ronnie1968 for completing the tracklisting. *Tape files a and b are in the wrong sequence. JP informs us that "Babylon" is "the first from Black Dog in session tonight". *Peel describes Nelson Mandela as "the one man on earth that I would really like to meet." *Problems with the equipment affect the usual smooth running of the show this evening. Peel seems to be baffled rather than exasperated with the consequences. Sessions *Black Dog #2 (repeat). Recording date unknown. First Transmission 27 March 1997. No known commercial release. *''Track "Decline And Fall" not present on the tape.'' Tracklisting ;Part b *Hybirds: Seventeen (EP - Take You Down') Heavenly *Ono Sendai: Forecast (12") Precision Breakbeat Research PB01 @''' *Bette Davis & The Balconettes: '0898' (Single) Babyboom *Pastels: 'Unfair Kind Of Fame' (Single) Domino *Black Dog: 'Babylon' (session) '''@ *Fall: 'Gramme Friday' (LP 'Grotesque (After the Gramme)') Rough Trade *Pilotcan: 'Losing More Than My Fingers' (LP 'Socially Inept Disco') Evol *Asian Dub Foundation: 'Free Satpal Ram' (Single) Damaged Goods @''' *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'Tonight, Matthew, I'm Going To Be With Jesus' (LP ' Voyage To The Bottom Of The Road') Probe Plus :(JP: 'As I've mentioned before, in a decently ordered society members of Half Man Half Biscuit would be routinely carried shoulder high through the streets of every city they visited.') :(JP: 'This is from the Black Dog, this is called 'Julia'. Another one that's gonna fade in, I rather suspect... but it will be with us any moment now... Actually this is unprecedented. What is happening? It is going - (machine beeps) - there it is. I seem to remember this happening before, interestingly. (the track starts) There we go. It really isn't me, it isn't. IT ISN'T!') *Black Dog: 'Julia' (session) '''@ :(JP: 'I know you don't believe me and it's a bad workman who blames his tools, as I've said before. But really, the technology sometimes in this studio - and I think it's betwitched or something, I really don't know what goes on - but according to the machinery in here, this has 40 seconds to run, so if I stop speaking for 40 seconds, which I'm very tempted to do I must admit, there'll be a long silence and then an emergency tape will come on followed by a tune by Oasis, which you'd probably quite like to hear. But there you go, it's still ticking away, 28 seconds now you see. I should get into the rhythms (clicks fingers) you know, those rich polyrhythms... Anyway, there you go, that was Black Dog and 'Julia'.') *The Azusa Plane: 'Shooting Speed With Lou Reed' (LP 'Sounds From the Philadelphia Low Orbit Lounge') Lounge/Low Orbit ;Part a *Azusa Plane: 'Shooting Speed With Lou Reed' (LP 'Sounds From the Philadelphia Low Orbit Lounge') Lounge/Low Orbit *Codiac: 'Zero' (?) Slant :The track ends suddenly. (JP: 'Oh come on! What has gone wrong? That's supposed to last for another couple of minutes. Hold on a second, let me just check this out because really I'm beginning to think that I am bedeviled. Well there you go, it says zero and it's by Codiac and it's on Slant Records and it lasted for about a minute and 40 seconds and yes it says 3 minutes and 10 seconds. Listen listeners, can I come round to your place? Things are getting very very deep around here indeed. Anyway, it's time in just a moment for the news as soon as I sort one or two technical things out here and after the news, with any luck, I mean who can possibly say? The studio may implode or something in the course of the news, I may disappear, I may burst into flames! Anything seems to be possible. But in the meantime let's have a go at the news, after which, if everything goes according to plan, I'll play you a track by Bill Ding.') *(news) *Bill Ding: The Power Of The Microphone (album - And The Sound Of Adventure) Hefty HEFTY 003 CD @''' *Shalawambe: Samora Machel (12" - Mulamena) Kariba KARI 1204 '''@ *Ivor Cutler: 'Ride Off' (album - A Wet Handle) Creation CRECD 217 *Girlfrendo: 'Friday Night Lovebite' (7" - Gives You A Lovebite) Piao! PIAO!007 $''' *Suba Culture: Raw Acid (12") Silver Back SB 001 '''@ *Mikey Dread & Instigators: Robber's Roost (split 7" with Edi Fitzroy - Country Man / Robber's Roost) 40 Leg @ $ *Black Dog: Dissidents & Red & Black (session) @ $ *High Coin: 'Rise A Smile (7") Dishy Recordings Dishy 26 :File 1 ends *Robin & Barry Dransfield: The Morpeth Rant / Nancy (2xCD - Up To Now) Free Reed *Isan: Damil 85 (7") Wurlitzer Jukebox WJ31 @''' *Quickspace: Amigo (7") Elefant Records ER-182 *Black Dog: Decline & Fall (Peel Session) '''@ $ *Capitalist Casualties: Traditionalist (CD - A Collection Of Out-Of-Print Singles, Split EP's And Compilation Tracks) Slap A Ham *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 4 *Tracks marked $''' are available on '''File 5 File ;Name *1) Peel19970710 The Black Dog a *2) Peel19970710 The Black Dog b *3) 1997-07-10 John Peel BBC Radio 1.mp3 *4) dat_135.mp3 *5) 1997-07-xx Peel Show LE359 ;Length *1) 47m00s *2) 46m33s *3) 1:33:32 *4) 03:47:49 (02:32:23-03:25:28) (from 03:17:10 unique) *5) 1:32:05 (45:48-1:02:52) ;Other *Available as either flac or mp3 files *4) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 135 *5) Created from LE359 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July 1997 Lee Tape 359 ;Available * Radio Archive * Mooo Server * 4) Mooo * 5) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:AndrewT Category:Shared Category:Max-dat Tapes